


True Ambrosia

by SeaweedShark



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I just wanted Zag and Hypnos to smooch really, M/M, zagnos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedShark/pseuds/SeaweedShark
Summary: A moment of confession over a bottle of Ambrosia between Zagreus and Hypnos
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	True Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "true" route of my interactive fic which can be played here: https://seaweedshark.itch.io/ambrosia  
> I wanted to share it here in case playing through an interaction wasn't everyone's cup fo tea  
> I hope you enjoy it!

As Zagreus exits the pool of Styx once again, grumpy from defeat and soaking wet, he hears a cheerfully familiar voice from ahead. 

"Heyy there, Zag! Looks like you got beat up by REDACTED again, huh? Tough luck, buddy. But…"

As Zagreus steps up from the pool to meet the floating embodiment of sleep, there is a moment's pause.

Hypnos rubs the back of his neck with one hand, the other fiddling with his scroll,  
"It isn't all that bad to see you again."

Something in the young prince flutters.

"Heh-yea, yea...same for you, Hypnos!"  
Nice. Nailed it.

Hypnos cracks a smile and examines Zagreus carefully. His eyes flutter briefly, but Zagreus can't tell if it is from his perpetual exhaustion or something else...fonder?

The godling coughs into his closed fist and blushes, turning his head away for a moment. 

As his eyes averted, he could see a flicker of disappointment cross Hypnos's face.

If looks could kill, Zagreus would find himself right back in the Pool. No intense boss battle or ball of pink butterflies needed.

Shit.

Zagreus swallows hard and stutters out an actual fully-formed response. "H-how are you doing today, Hypnos? Finding plenty to do around, with my father out?"

Hypnos snorts and waves a hand lazily. "The Greeter of Hell's work is NEVER DONE. But..when the master isn't here to see it..."

Hypnos shoots a painfully charming wink toward the still drenched Godling. 

Why bother even drying off if Hypnos is so keen on seeing him Perish?

Zagreus shakes off the blood-red water from his hair and pushes it back quickly.

"Uh, hey, Hypnos. I uh-" Zagreus starts to fumble in his pockets and Hypnos's face perks up with curiosity. 

"Ah there we go!" Zagreus exclaims, looking rather pleased with himself. "Here, for you."

Zagreus extends a handout, a sparkling bottle of Ambrosia in hand.

Hypnos's eyes widen. "Oh, Zag, I don't know if I can take that!" Hypnos rubs his hands together nervously.

"Are-are you sure?" He asks after a beat of silence. A twinge of anxiety still dripping from every word.

Zagreus almost begins to feel bad, like he had done something wrong- or overstepped some boundary maybe?

But he shakes the thoughts away. "No, no, I insist. Please, take it Hypnos. I won it for you."

Hypnos's eyes widen further, taking the intricate bottle into his own slender hands, "You..."

Zagreus can't help but smile warmly at the usually cheery Hypnos, now fidgeting with the bottle and blushing intensely. 

"Really, Hypnos, it is no trouble. I-" The Godling's voice trails off, searching for the right words.

"I care about you. And Achilles told me to save these for the ones we love! So..who else would I present it to?"

As he looks back to Hypnos, water gathering in his eyes and mouth slack. 

Zagreus swallows hard, "What is it? Did I say something wrong-"

Hypnos cuts him off. "Zagreus. Do. You mean that?"

Zagreus tilts his head to the side, raising a gentle hand to rest on his blanket-covered shoulder, his voice soft with warmth and affection, "Of course I do, Hypnos. I would not lie to you."

Hypnos's entire face flushes now. "I-I-I..."

Zagreus waits, warm hand resting on the other's shoulder. 

He had been patient with his hundreds of attempts at escaping this place, he can be patient now.

He kept his warm smile and allowed Hyonos to process.

Hypnos sniffled and hurriedly wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his face.

"You know, Zagreus...nobody...has ever given me such nice things. Or taken so much time to talk to me, like you do."

Zagreus's eyes flickered with sorrow.

"Everyone- It was always about my brother, you know. He was always the one that people really paid attention to. Being all..." he waved a hand in a circle, searching for the words, "instrumental to this whole shindig. Death, and all." 

There was some pain in his voice, and it made Zagreus ache.

"Oh, Hypnos. You are just as instrumental." His hand lifted from Hypnos's shoulder to rest softly on his cheek. The dampness of tears turning to soft vapor under his warm touch.

Hypnos chuckled lowly. "Anyone can greet shades, Zag."

Zagreus shook his head, "No, no."  
"I mean you are instrumental to the lives of everyone. Everyone sleeps, Hypnos. Not only humans, but Gods. You help more than you probably realize."

"I know I would be a total mess without you."

Hypnos looked up, shocked. "What do you mean..?"

Zagreus laughed now, "I mean, I would have had uncountable restless nights my entire life without you around to help. You remember? When I was growing up, how I would always pester Father to get you to come put me to sleep?"

Hypnos furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes, but I figured-"

"It was because I needed you, Hypnos."

The words hit Hypnos heavy, and it was evident on his face. 

Zagreus continued, "I can't tell you how many nights I would have ended up lying awake. This...need to get out is not necessarily new, Hypnos. I have always felt some kind of pain for being stuck here. The nightmares of never being able to leave. The fear of being stuck in that damn Administrative Chamber for the rest of my life." The Prince shutters. 

Hypnos cracks a little laugh. 

The sound makes Zagreus smile again.   
Warm and comforting. "I am serious Hypnos. I would have been in a whole different Hell if you weren't around to help me get some peace of mind."

Hypnos searches the Godling's face for any trace of sarcasm or jest. But he only finds sincerity. Then he softened. Smiling down at Zagreus from his hovering position. 

Zagreus wondered if he would have managed to be taller than the other if he weren't always slightly in the air. The thought made him laugh a little to himself.

The thumb resting on Hypnos's cool cheek began to move in reassuring circles. Hypnos closed his eyes to lean into the gesture.

In the quiet moment they shared, Zagreus made his choice.

He lifted up on his firey toes, just enough to reach Hypnos's height- and he kissed him.

His warm lips gently connected with Hypnos's cool ones.

He could feel the tension in Hypnos's body tighten suddenly and then relax totally as he took a slender hand and put it on Zagreus's cheek before returning the affection.

Zagreus couldn't help but smile against Hypnos. 

He couldn't say how long he had waited for this. Maybe from the start? It didn't matter, though. 

All that did now, was holding on to Hypnos. 

When they parted from their gentle connection, Hypnos was smiling now. The tears that threatened to fall previously had leaked out, maybe from relief or joy- Zagreus couldn't be sure.

But he pushed the streaks away and pressed his forehead to Hypnos's before breaking the calm silence they had created in their private bubble in the middle of the entrance hall.

Zagreus's voice came out soft, but assured, "Hypnos. I meant it. I love you." The thumb he had been caressing Hypnos's cheek with turned into his whole palm cupping his face gently. Hypnos leaned into the warmth even more and raised a slender hand to lay on top of Zagreus's.

"Zagreus...I...I love you too." 

Zagreus's face lit up like never before. While he had not seen the sun himself, Hypnos had and he felt like Zagreus could rival even its light.

Hypnos chuckled and closed his eyes, pushing his forehead to rest on the little Godling's.

Zagreus closed his eyes in return and hummed to himself. His free hand went under Hypnos's blanket cloak to rest on his side. 

Content.

After a moment of silence, Zagreus leaned back and pushed some of Hypnos's white curls out of his face. "Why don't we go lay down. Take a nap. You could use a break, yea?"

Hypnos smiled and glanced over to the empty thrown at the end of the hall. 

"Yea..a break sounds good right about now."

Zagreus smiled, nodded, and then scooped Hypnos into his arms. Hypnos laughed and clung to the Prince as they walked back to Zagreus's room.

This might have been the first time the halls had been filled with such joy.

And it would seem it won't be the last.


End file.
